


Choices

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants Blair, but he thinks Blair wants someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Choices

Patt

For Terry

 

Jim knew he was in the middle of a mid-life crisis. But it was too late now. He had just purchased a new Harley and wanted to try it out. 

 

It all started the evening before, when he had come home as usual to find Sandburg making out on the sofa with a guy. Jim had wanted Blair for years, and he had no idea he did guys. He was indeed fucked and he didn't even get to enjoy it. 

 

So that's why he ended up at the Harley Shop with his friend, David Bast. Jim had known David for years. He worked in Homicide and they went out once a week for a beer. Jim asked him to dinner and to help him shop for the bike. 

 

As they sat at their table, Jim admired the look of the man smiling at him. "Jim, after we get the bike, can we ride all night long?"

 

"I hope not all night long." Jim smiled back. "I like the way you're wearing your hair. Short, but not too short and it's spiked. It's very attractive on you."

 

"Thanks. For that, you get to fuck me." 

 

"Goody." Jim smiled. 

 

Jim loved men. He loved fucking men. But one thing he didn't do was get serious. He only dated David from time to time. Didn't want to hurt him. Besides, he was in love with Blair. 

 

"What are you thinking about? You're wearing a huge smile and your eyes are sparkling. I know you're up to no good. Can I come too?" David was the one teasing now. 

 

"I was thinking about how great it is to fuck you. And you can go with me many times tonight."

 

"So, will I see you more than once or twice this month?"

 

"David, I told you that I need space." Jim explained. 

 

"I know. I'm not pushing. Just wishing." David said sadly. 

 

"If you want to call this off, let me know. I would understand. I'm in love with someone else, only he doesn't know I exist. So I don't want to let you get serious. I'm still holding on to the hope that he will come around." Jim explained again. 

 

"Ready to go find that bike?" Dave asked? 

 

"Oh yeah. This is going to be friggin' fun. Let's get our bill and blow this pop stand." Jim waved at the waitress and she smiled like she was going to get lucky. 

 

"Oh for Christ's sake. She thinks I'm coming on to her." Jim snarled. 

 

Dave burst out laughing and was still doing it when the woman got to the table. 

 

"Hi, did you want to talk to me?"

 

"No, I want our bill." Jim said rudely. 

 

"Now, Jim, this nice young woman might want to have a good time on the Harley." Dave lived to tease this stoic man. 

 

"Oh my god, you have a Harley Davidson? Can I ride with you?" She was bouncing and that reminded Jim of Blair and pissed him off even more.

 

"I ride with him, Ma'am. Now could we have our bill?" Jim growled and it seemed to work. 

 

"Why didn't you just say so?" She stormed off with Dave howling with laughter. 

 

She brought it back and Jim paid and left her a big tip. He figured she would need the money. Maybe she could buy a brain. 

 

"Ready?" Jim asked Dave. 

 

"I'm always ready when it comes to you, big boy." Dave put his arm across Jim's shoulders and they walked out side by side with every woman in the place watching their asses. These boys walked like they knew they looked good too.

 

Dave helped Jim pick out the Harley and then drove Jim's truck as he followed Jim back to the loft. Sandburg was supposedly working so Dave was hoping he would be getting lucky any time now. 

 

Jim looked so damn hot getting off of the motorcycle that Dave almost came in his pants. He hated that Jim had such an effect over him, but what could he do? He was in love. Or are you in lust?

 

"Come on upstairs. I have the place to myself for a while and then we'll go riding." Jim didn't even look around to see if Sandburg's car was there. 

 

Dave followed him up and went inside. Luck wasn't with him. Blair Sandburg was sitting there watching the game, drinking a beer. 

 

"Hey Jim. Hey Dave. What are you two up to?"

 

"I bought a Harley today so we're going to go show it off." 

 

"Can I go for a ride first? I love Harley's." Blair pleaded, while on his knees of the sofa cushion. 

 

"Get your feet off of that sofa. Dave, do you mind if I give him a ride first?" Jim looked at Dave sheepishly. 

 

"Yeah, I kind of do mind, Jim. You promised me first ride."

 

"Oh sorry. Okay, well when you get home then?" Blair was trying not to plead, but he didn't quite make it. 

 

"Sure Chief. I'll give you a ride when I get home tonight. Ready, Dave?" 

 

The two men walked out the front door and Blair was instantly depressed. He didn't know that Jim did guys. Shit... I guess you weren't his type. 

 

Jim and Dave got on the Harley and took off down the road. Jim got the helmets that had headsets inside so you could talk. Dave asked, "Can we stop somewhere soon so I can get fucked. I'm ready to come in my pants."

 

Jim pulled into a motel and shut the Harley off. He kicked the stand down and the two men went towards the building. "Dave, do you have any condoms?"

 

"Not on me."

 

"Well, we have to play safe. So we'll do this some other time."

 

"Oh no we won't. You know damn well I'm safe, Jim. You're going to fuck me and fuck me good. Now get the room." He then shoved Jim into the lobby. Truth be known, Dave loved pushing Jim around. He felt like he was Sandburg then. 

 

As he walked out the door he smiled at Dave and said, "I not only got condoms, but they gave me a tube of lube. We're set, hot shot. Now come on."

 

At the loft Blair called Rafe and said, "Brian, want to do something tonight?"

 

"Jim blow you off again?"

 

"Yeah. But I'd love to do something." Blair sounded needy even to himself. 

 

"Sandburg, I wanted to find someone tonight. I'm going to the new club on 7th Street."

 

"I could go along and I can see if I could get a date."

 

"Sandburg, you don't want a date. You want Jim and he's with someone else, right?"

 

"But Bri, he's only with him like once a week. Doesn't sound very serious to me. Does it to you?"

 

"No, but he doesn't seem to be interested in you, Hairboy. So leave it be. You should come with me tonight. I'll find you someone great."

 

"I have someone great, he just doesn't know it yet. I'll stay home. Have fun, Bri."

 

"Blair, come on. Come with me. If I get lucky, you can go home. If I don't we can sleep together." Rafe was snickering. 

 

"I guess we could do that." Blair said quietly. 

 

"Sandburg, Jim would kick my ass. Now are you coming with or not?"

 

"I am. I'm going to have fun. Aren't I?" Blair needed a good answer. 

 

"You're going to have the time of your life. I'll be there in an hour to pick you up."

 

"Thanks, Rafe. I can't wait."

 

While Blair found clothes to wear that would accent his dick and ass, Jim and Dave were heading back to the loft, after having a wonderful time at the motel.

 

When they walked in the door both of them stood speechless when they looked at Blair. 

 

Finally, Jim came to his senses and growled, "Sandburg, where are you going?" He almost sounded angry. This pissed Dave off to no end. 

 

"I have a date with Brian and we're checking out the new club in town." Blair answered. 

 

"Brian who?" Jim was angry, because Blair was wearing his fuck me jeans and shirt. 

 

"Brian Rafe. We're going out."

 

"No, no, no. He's not a good person to date. Just get into your normal clothes again and tell him you don't want to go." Jim suggested calmly. 

 

"But Jim, I do want to go. And I am. Why don't you and Dave join us? That would be great. Want to?"

 

"Dave, do you want to go dancing?" Jim asked quickly. 

 

"Sure. I love to dance with you."

 

"We'll follow you over on my Harley."

 

"You don't want to do that because Dave would have Helmet Hair and his hair is just too cool to hide it." Blair said with a smile. 

 

"Thanks, Sandburg. I love your hair too." Dave said coyly. 

 

"Excuse me. Am I in some sort of Twilight Zone? When did I get there and how do I get out?"

 

"Oh calm down. But take the truck. That way you will both look terrific."

 

Rafe knocked at the door and Blair jumped through the doorway and hugged him really long and hard. "What's up, Sandburg?"

 

"Jim and Dave are going to join us on our date, Bri."

 

"What???" Rafe was waiting for Ellison to rush out the door and pop him one, so he hurried Blair down the stairs. 

 

Dave leaned over the railing and said, "We'll meet you there. Something came up." He laughed as he went back to Jim. 

 

"Why don't you just tell them we're fucking?" Jim said sarcastically. 

 

Dave went to the railing and said, "We're fucking. We'll try and hurry. Now you go and have a good time."

 

Blair stormed out of the Loft with Rafe following close behind. "Want to explain any of this to me?"

 

"Not really. I wanted Jim to want me, but he doesn't. Story of my life."

 

"Sandburg, he does love you. He just doesn't know what to do with it yet."

 

"Really? So like we could make him jealous?" Blair wondered aloud. 

 

"I don't want to do that because he could kick my ass. We'll think of something else. How about I ask some friends to dance with you all night long. I'll tell them hands off the body, just dancing and drinking."

 

"Sounds good to me. But what about Dave? He's nice. I feel bad for him. I think Jim doesn't love him very much."

 

"DUH. I hope not. If he loves him you don't have a chance. That guy is to die for."

 

"Why not ask him out?" Blair asked. 

 

"Because everyone knows that he's Ellison's fuck buddy. Ellison uses him when he needs him but he sure as hell doesn't love him."

 

"Man, that is so sad. Do you ever do that?"

 

"I do it all the time. I can't find anyone I can fall in love with." Rafe explained. 

 

At the loft:

 

"It's okay, Jim. You're just tired. We tried to do it too soon after our motel fun. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

 

"Shut up, Dave. I can't get it up because I'm thinking about Blair. Who was he dressing for? I don't think it was Rafe. Probably some low life fucker. Do you think he's a bottom?"

 

"Jim, I'm going to slug you in about two seconds. I don't care if he's a bottom. I'm a bottom and I want to get fucked, not worry about Blair's bottom." Dave was dressing very quickly. 

 

"Dave, I'm sorry."

 

"What for, dickhead?" 

 

"For treating you like shit. I'm sorry. Let's go dance and have a good evening."

 

"Jim, I think you need to make some choices soon."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean, maybe you need to think about who you really want to be with. Me or Sandburg."

 

"I told you he doesn't want me, but I do want him. I told you that from the start. I never hid it or tried to fool you. I love him. I can't help it."

 

"Let's go dancing now, but I think we should see other people. I want someone to love me, Jim."

 

"Of course you do, Dave. I understand." Jim opened the door for them to leave and Dave realized he was never going to have Jim. Never.

 

Dave was going to have to make some tough choices also. If he left Jim, he would never get to sleep with him again and Jim was the best he'd ever been with. Sighing he followed Jim and got into the truck. 

 

"I'm sorry that I can't give you what you need, Dave."

 

"Well, life goes on, eh?"

 

"I guess." Jim stopped at the red light and pulled Dave in for a very friendly kiss. 

 

"What was that for?" Dave asked. 

 

"I do care for you in my own way."

 

"I know you do. Don't worry about it Jim. We'll have a good time tonight and then we'll decide what to do after that." Dave already knew what he had to do, but it made him sad to think about leaving Jim. Too bad Jim wasn't as broke up about it. 

 

They walked into the packed bar and first thing they saw was a wild Blair Sandburg dancing like mad. He had two partners on the dance floor and Jim hated them both. He saw Rafe waving to them next to a table, so he pushed Dave back in that direction. 

 

Dave said hello to Rafe as he sat down next to him. He hoped Jim would become jealous, but he was too busy standing next to the table, watching wiggle butt Sandburg. He was swinging that ass all over the dance floor. Jim stood with his hands in fists, opening and closing the fists as he watched. 

 

"Sit down, Jim." Dave ordered. Shockingly, he obeyed and sat down. 

 

"Rafe, do you know these men he's dancing with?"

 

"Yeah, they're friends of mine. They like Blair." Rafe answered. 

 

Dave said, "Would you like to dance?" Without looking Jim said, "Not now."

 

"I wasn't talking to you, Jim. I was asking Rafe."

 

 

"Sure. Let's boogy." Rafe took him by the hand and noticed that Jim didn't seem to mind at all. 

 

The music switched to a slow song and Rafe loved the feel of Dave up against him. God he's gorgeous. Too bad he came with Jim. 

 

They danced for the next 20 minutes and were having a ball. "Jim doesn't really want me. He's in love with Sandburg. So I'm dumping him tonight. Any chance of you being my first choice?"

 

"You got it. Can I spend the night?" Rafe hoped. 

 

"I would love that. It's been a long, long while."

 

"Long while since what?" Rafe was confused. He knew they just fucked. 

 

"Well, Jim doesn't spend the night. He can't leave his precious all night long. And by the way, he couldn't get it up tonight thinking about Sandburg, so I'm plenty ready for some action."

 

"You sound hurt and pissed. I don't blame you." Rafe leaned down and kissed him. He didn't even care if Jim was there. 

 

Their kiss was like magic. Both men knew that they had found their other half. Dave whispered in Rafe's ear, "What are my chances of getting you to take me home right now?"

 

"Very good. Let's go. Did you want to let Jim know?"

 

"He doesn't even know I'm here. Let him worry when the time comes. Take me home, stud." Dave kissed Rafe again and Rafe decided to pick up the pace.

 

Jim did notice Dave was leaving, and noticed that one of the dancers was trying to kiss Blair. Enough is enough. He's going home with me, right now. 

 

"Chief, could I have this dance?" Jim asked almost shyly. 

 

"Sure. Sorry guys, this stud gets a turn too." Blair went into Jim's arms and asked, "so what's going on, man? Where is Dave?"

 

"I don't know where he is. He probably went home with someone."

 

"And you don't know? You don't care? It didn't piss you off? What kind of an asshole are you?" Blair was pissed big time. 

 

"All right. He left with Rafe. They seemed to hit it off. I figure let him be happy, right?"

 

"Jim, I thought he was your SO. Explain?"

 

"He and I just fucked each other when we needed to. I've been in love with someone for a couple of years. I just couldn't tell him."

 

Blair said, "I would never let anyone pull that shit with me."

 

"I would never do that to you. You're the one I was in love with."

 

"No shit? Way cool. I love you too, man." Blair stood on his toes and kissed Jim firmly, yet sensually. 

 

"Your lips are just like I thought they would be. Soft and warm. You feel wonderful. I love you, Chief."

 

"Hard question, Jim. Are you going to see Dave from time to time because you feel guilty for using him?"

 

"No. First of all, we both did it. Not just me. He knew about you from the start. He used to give me pointers on how to ask you out. I was just too big of a chicken shit to do it. Dave's nice, but I think he and Rafe were serious tonight. He thought I didn't notice, but I did. I want him to be happy too. Am I the one for you, Blair? I don't share well."

 

"Oh yeah, you're it for me. And if I see you with Dave, I'm going to be pissed off."

 

"Don't worry about Dave. He's in my past, babe. How do you feel about Harley's?"

 

"We're going to sell it tomorrow. You bought that with Dave, not me. So it goes." Blair stood his ground and waited for Jim to argue. 

 

"Makes sense to me. I don't mind really. I didn't want to admit to anyone but it hurt my back. I'm getting old, I think."

 

Blair moved closer and said, "Show me how old you are."

 

"Right here?" A shocked Jim asked. 

 

A bemused Blair laughed and said, "No, take me home. Wait a minute. Did you fuck him in your bed tonight?"

 

"I swear I didn't. And it's our bed now."

 

"Well where did you do it, on my bed?"

 

"I couldn't get it up. I was thinking about you being with Rafe and others and I was going crazy."

 

"Cool. So the sheets are clean. Hot damn. Let's get out of here." Blair took his hand and led the way out. 

 

On the drive home, Blair could tell Jim was nervous. "Jim, why are you so nervous? It's not like it's your first time or anything."

 

"It'll be my first time at something. I want you to fuck me tonight. No one ever has, but now I have the man I want in my life and I want him to fuck me."

 

Oh shit, he wants you to fuck him. 

 

"I'm a little scared about that." Jim looked over to see if Blair was laughing at him. He wasn't. 

 

Blair smiled at Jim and said, "Don't you worry. I'll make this first time so good you'll never want to top again."

 

"Don't get carried away. I like topping."

 

"I do too, Jim. So we'll have to take turns. I get the most turns, though."

 

"You're so full of it, Sandburg."

 

"No calling me by my last name when we're getting ready to fuck."

 

"Blair, you're still full of it." Jim smiled as he pulled into the parking lot. 

 

The two men walked hand in hand as they went up the stairs. Once inside the loft, they walked over to the staircase and started to go up. 

 

"Jim, I need you to really think about this first. Are you certain that you won't miss Dave? Are you certain that you won't want him in your bed from time to time?"

 

"Chief, if you keep asking me that I'm going to beat your ass black and blue. Now get my clothes off and fuck me senseless."

 

"Jim that will only take about four minutes. Don't you want it to last longer than that?" Both men started to laugh. 

 

"Chief, tonight Dave and I talked about choices that we had to make and I made mine. Looks like he made his too. I'm happy with my choice. You were my first choice from the beginning anyhow."

 

"Thank you, Jim. I've loved you for a long while, but I didn't think I was your type."

 

"You're just my type. Now can we stop talking and do more fucking?"

 

 

"What if I'm not as good as Dave?" Blair was suddenly nervous. 

 

"Dave never got to fuck me. Never. So, this is Virgin territory. Do you want me or not?"

 

"I want you." The two men kissed and stripped and slid onto the bed. Jim hit his head twice on the railing and Blair snickered. Jim reached over and handed him the lube and a condom and Blair began to loosen Jim up. 

 

It was an odd feeling. He had never had anyone even play with his ass, so now he wondered why he worried about it. "Chief, hit that place again. Fuck yeah, this is good, baby. This is good."

 

Then Blair slid into Jim slowly and carefully, making Jim tense up for just a few moments. Then Blair heard Jim whisper, "Move, babe." And no one said Blair Sandburg didn't know how to follow orders. 

 

As Blair got closer to completion, he reached around and fisted Jim's cock fast and hard. Between that and his prostate being massaged like crazy, Jim threw back his head and whispered, "I love you," as he came. Four more thrusts and Blair followed suit. 

 

Blair stayed inside of Jim for a long while. Then his body turned on him as it shrunk and started to slip out. Jim turned over and began to kiss Blair. "I love you so much. I love you."

 

"Jim, was it good for you?"

 

"You couldn't tell?"

 

"Well, sort of. But you seem upset."

 

"I'm just emotional. I don't want to cry the first night we're together." Jim smiled at his love and hoped he understood. 

 

Blair wiped both of them clean and snuggled into Jim's arms. "I need to sleep now. Tomorrow morning you can do me."

 

"It's a date."

 

"Night, Jim."

 

"Night, Blair. Thank you for showing me that I don't have to be in control all the time. I love you so much."

 

"You are most welcome. I had a damn good time. You have a fine ass, Jim." Blair kissed him again and added, "can we sleep naked all the time?"

 

"We can do whatever you want."

 

"Can we be friends with Rafe and Dave?"

 

"Blair, why do you want to be friends with Dave?"

 

"Because Rafe is a good friend and you said they were together now. Think on it, all right?"

 

"Yes, they can come to our house. I'm secure with you. I hope you'll feel the same way."

 

"Okay, sleep now, talk and fuck tomorrow."

 

Both men went right to sleep, with Jim not whining once about the wet spot.

 

Across town at Rafe's apartment, Dave asked, "So when you go for the Poker games, do I get to go along? Or since I slept with Ellison I wouldn't be invited."

 

"Of course you can come. I'm sure we can all get past this. But I have to tell you, Dave, you are mine and if you even smile at him wrong, I'm kicking your ass."

 

"So we're officially an item, Bri?"

 

"Yes, we are. And I don't share at all, so keep that in mind."

 

"Goody. I'm going to be wanted and loved. I've wanted to find someone like you from day one. Hell, why didn't I ever ask you out?"

 

"We were both scared of what Jim would say. But now we don't care at all, do we?" Rafe laughed. 

 

"We sure don't."

 

"Dave, I know this is fast, but how would you like to move in with me?"

 

"I would love to. Do you think we could buy the Motorcycle from Jim? I doubt Blair will let him keep it and it's fun."

 

"I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. Let's sleep a while and then fuck like bunnies again." Rafe yawned and pulled Dave in closer to his body. 

 

"I love you, Brian."

 

"And I love you, Dave. Power nap time."

 

Both men knew they would sleep all through the night. They were so content and looked forward to a new day dawning each and every day. 

 

Dave made his choice and found love and Jim made his and found love there too. Destiny had a hand in this somewhere. But don't tell these men that. 

 

Choices are good.


End file.
